Kalos Performers academy
by Amourshipper 1306
Summary: Ash and Serena find themselves in the same school in Hoenn! They're even Roommates! Or maybe more than just ROOMates...
1. chapter 1

" Ms Serena Yvonne, you have successfully registered into the International Pokemon Performance Academy, Hoenn Location. Your room is Room 598, your roomate hasn't checked in yet." The receptionist said.

" Thanks!" Serena exclaimed, taking her Student Pass from him. She pulled her luggage along with her and scurried down the hall. " Sylveon! Come out!" She yelled. " VEE-OOONNN!!!!" It smiled at her. " I can't wait to see- Oof!!" She crashed into someone else who wasn't looking either. " Ooowww...You- SERENA?!" A raven haired boy stood over her, with a yellow Pokemon on his shoulder, and a handsome grin. " ASH!!" She leaped into his arms and gave him a hug. Seeming a little shocked, he hugged her back.

" What're you doing here?" Ash asked the honey blonde teen. " Studying here... I'm a performer, right?" She teased him. " What're YOU doing here?" She asked. " Kanto academy is having a programme with Hoenn that involves Student exchange for the rest of their schooling here. Guess who was picked?" He added sarcastically. " At least I see you! Being around you makes everything better!!" He said cheerfully.

Serena's face turned redder than a Flareon's fur. " You...ok?" he asked, concerned. " Y-yeah...just fine..." She stammered. "What's your room number?" he asked. " Um...Room 598. Yours?" She replied and asked. " I... haven't checked in yet."

" Come on, let's get you checked in." Serena said. " Sylveon!!" Sylveon agreed enthusiastically. She liked Ash even if he often frightened her with his loud voice. She knew that her trainer had a crush on him anyway, and often talked with Pikachu about that. Either way, Pikachu liked talking to her too.

" Alright Mr. Ketchum, here's your room card and Student pass." Ash thanked him and looked at the card, following the instructions to his room. " Aahhh...Room 598, my room." He sighed. " Serena and him placed their cards on the scanner, and, " Please enter, Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne."

" We're roomates?!" they cried happily.

" Sylv-ve-ve?!"

" Pika- Pikachu?!"

Their room was amazing. There were two small rooms in one dorm, and was tidied up perfectly. Chocolates, Instant Noodles and frozen pizzas lined the giant refrigerator, and their beds were hotel standard. The bathroom was made of marble and had two bath tubs and two shower rooms only seperated by a sheet of stained glass and bowls of candy, as well as flower arrangements.

" Wow...look at this place!!" Serena cried. "This is 100% VIP!!!"

" I'm as surprised as you are..." He said.

" I know we're Champion and Queen, but even this seems a bit much!"

That night, Serena made instant noodles for them and went to her room right after. She wrote for an hour in her diary, and went to bed. Ash, who was watching her every move, smiled at her discipline. When he was sure she had gone to sleep, he peeked at her diary.

" 10 January 2018,

Today, the most awesome thing ever happened to me! Ash is my roommate!!He was pretty focused on the room, but it was SUCH a coincidence!! It's so awesome!! I've never had a better day!! Well, other than the time he won the league, or when I became Kalos Queen, or when I finally kissed him, or when I returned his handkerchief to him... Anyway, he's so awesome, maybe that's why I have a huge crush on him.

Ash, I know you are reading this, and next time, please don't peek at other's diaries, but everything I said here... It's true.

Hugs and Kisses,

Serena Yvonne"


	2. Chapter 2

" Ok, homework for today is Chapter 3, write a review on it, and we'll see you back tomorrow." Professor FlameStar said, dismissing her class. " Oh gosh, that was long!" Ash complained to his classmate next to him. " Yeah..." Ash turned, for he realised that that voice belonged to someone familiar. " Miette!" he exclaimed. "Ash." She flirted, twirling her blue hair around her dainty little finger. " Ugh...You are just...kidding me." Ash sighed.

" What's wrong? Got a problem I can solve?" Miette asked, making kissy faces at him. "Nope, bye." Ash took off down the halls, leaving Miette in her own flirty trance.

" Hey Ash!" Serena called. " Hey Serena!" He responded, waiting for her to catch up. " Well, that was a long class!" Serena chuckled. " I think Palermo gave me at least 30 pounds of homework! That's 50cm thick!" She complained.

" In your first class? Harsh, but I'm sure you can do it by today." Ash said. " How bout you?" Serena asked. " Well, not as bad as yours, only 10 pounds and 30cm thick, I'm sure I can handle!" Ash said, slightly pressurised.

" You sure? It's your first time in such a hard academy, you're probably not used to all this homework..." Serena said, super concerned. " Don't worry, it can't be that bad." Ash responded. Serena kissed him on the cheek and went of to her next class, saying, " Good luck on your first day Ash!"

" You...too..." He said, blushing profusely. ' Ash Ketchum, get that girl outta your head, we got work to do. But...she... I can't...' Ash banged his head on his locker. " Pika, pika?" Pikachu, who was napping in his bed (that was built in the student's lockers) for Pokémon when their trainers were studying, suddenly woke up, yawning.

" Sorry buddy, got to go to class in a while." Ash said, scratching his partner behind its ear. " Chaaa~" Pikachu sighed blissfully as his trainer read out his schedule. " Growing years programme, taught by Prof. Brock. Can't wait to see Brock again!" he said, not knowing what 'Growing Years' was.

" Brock!" Ash shouted as he walked into the classroom. " Hey, Ash! I didn't know you were studying here!" Brock called to his best friend, whom he had travelled with through 3 regions.

" So, what's this class about?" Ash asked. " Didn't you read the schedule?! It's about puberty!" Brock answered with a 'duh' look on his face. " What else would I teach at a school like this?!"

" Yup, definitely something you'd teach." Ash said. " Wait. There's one more class I'm teaching." Brock said.

" What is it?" Ash asked. " Advanced Pokémon Battling."


	3. Chapter 3

" What?! Really?!" Ash gasped at the surprise of his old friend teaching battling techniques. " It's your next class, am I right?" Brock asked. " Yup!" Ash cheerily replied.

" Today I'm going to teach about Z-Moves!" Brock said excitedly. " I know for a fact that you can do every type's Z moves, so I'm going to ask you to demonstrate later. There's a five minute break between classes, so we have time for a five minute battle before it starts!" Brock said.

" Oh Yeah!" Ash cheered.

Skipping Growing years class( Not Ash,

I am)...

"Ash, you're going for a battle already?" Serena said. " Yeah, you wanna watch?" Ash replied, looking willing to show the honey blonde a Z move or two. " Ok, I don't see why not." Serena replied.

" Wow! " Serena gasped. The battlefield was huge and elaborate, with Brock waiting for him. " This is a tag team battle!" Brock announced. " I wanna see what you learnt in Kalos and Alola!"

" Go Ash!" Serena cheered. " Who's she? She's beautiful..." Brock googled over the Kalosian Girl. " Uh...Hi. I'm Serena, Ash's friend from the Kalos region. I take it that you're Prof. Brock?" She asked nervously. " Yes, and are you single?" Brock asked, eyes forming giant hearts. " Um... yes?" Serena answered, a bit unsure of how crazy the professor was.

" Brock! Come on!" Ash shouted angrily. He was frustrated at another male looking at Serena. " Oh, coming." Brock sighed. " You're in my next class, so watch how I battle!"

" I think Ash is gonna win! I support only Ash! There's a hidden reason why." Serena smiled. Brock was heartbroken, but decided that he wanted to win the heart of the pretty student anyway.

" Go Steelix!" Brock shouted. " Go Lyncaroc!" Ash shouted. He knew Lyncaroc had a fondness for Serena, and it was one of his most powerful Pokémon. " WOW! You have a Lyncaroc Dusk?! This is like the most rare form of Rock Pokémon ever!" Brock was clearly impressed. " Next, I choose you! Greninja!" Ash shouted. " Ninetales, take your stage!" Brock commanded. " Use Accelerock Lyncaroc!" Ash shouted.

" Dodge it!" Brock's Ninetales dodged in time, but his steelix was hit badly. " Now, Greninja, Water shuriken!" Ash commanded. " Ninetales, swift!" Brock yelled. " NINETALES!" it obediently unleashed a powerful shower of stars.

" Quick, dodge it and use water gun Greninja!" Greninja dodged to the side and used a pillar of water to hit the fire type. " Steelix, used Iron Tail!" Brock said. " Lyncaroc, this is all our power!" Ash said, as he struck the pose Olivia taught him. " Continental crush!" he commanded, unleashing his most powerful Z-Move. " What?!" Brock shouted. " Go!" Ash shouted. Lyncaroc fired the rocks towards both Pokemon, knocking them out instantly.

" So THAT was a Z-MOVE?!" Brock said, his mouth slightly agape. " Yup, a rock type Z Move!" Ash proudly responded.

" Fascinating! I've never seen one in real life!" Brock said. " I also have this!" Ash said, showing Brock a Steelixite. " It's for you!" He said. " For real?" Brock said unbelievingly. " Yeah, I was gonna give it to you the next time I saw you."

" Anyway, Serena's right! I do have something that I haven't told you about!" Ash said. " I'm the Kalos Champion!"

Brock took the wrong time to drink his water from his water bottle. He spit out the water. " So, you're the new Kalos Champion that has that Greninja?! AWESOME!"

"Do you by ANY chance know the Kalos Queen?" Brock asked. " The new one, really pretty, has blue eyes?"

Ash chuckled. " Yup, and she studies at this school!" He said. " Really? Who is she?" Brock asked, excited. " I am." Serena said, blushing and smiling. Putting on her tiara and taking off some fake glasses, she looked at Brock and smiled. Brock's jaw hit the ground. Ash was slightly stunned at the beauty of Serena when she wore her regal crown, but tried not to show it.

" Y-you're THE KALOS Q-" Brock managed to stutter before Ash covered his mouth before he revealed that the Champion and Queen were here.

" Ash..." Brock tried struggle free. " Brock, listen. We came here and told you our secret because we trust you NOT to tell our secrets. And we want to go through normal education WITHOUT someone revealing it and overloading this place with fans. Got it?!" Serena asked, commanded and spoke roughly at the same time. "Yes Ma'am..." Brock said as Ash uncovered his mouth.


	4. chapter 4

" Shoot." Ash said.

" Why? What's wrong?" Serena asked, concerned. " N-Nothing..." Ash nervously replied.

" So... You like her don't you?" Brock whispered.

" BROCK!!!" Ash exclaimed softly, yet sounding very annoyed at his best friend sneaking up to him like that.

" Anyway, let's go to class." Brock announced. " K..." Ash said.

Strangely, Serena followed them. " Um... Serena, Performers class is over there." Brock said.

" My next class is... Advanced Pokemon Battling!" She said, confused. " And it's in this classroom!"

Brock and Ash were shocked. In Ash's school, there weren't any girls in Pokémon Battling, let alone it being ADVANCED.

" Are you sure about this Serena?" Brock asked worriedly. He didn't want to oogle over the girl during class. " EXCUSE ME!! I BEAT ASH IN A BATTLE BEFORE, OF COURSE I'M SURE!!!!" Serena yelled hysterically.

" Hey, he's just kidding." Ash put his arm around her neck. " Fine..." she pouted.

" Serena, why don't you help Ash in the demonstration?" Brock offered. Serena nodded her head enthusically.

" Uh oh..." Ash said. He DID NOT want to battle fierce and feisty Serena. She was seriously hard to beat. He took 29 tries just to beat her. He didn't want to do that again.

" Dude, you ok?" Brock asked.

After Ash explained his problem...

" She beat you 29 times?! Dude, that's harsh. She could be champion!" Brock said.

" I know that, obviously. She beats my Greninja with a Delphox! It's mostly because her Delphox can use a special move!" Ash said. " It's cool, but not very fair."

" Hmmm...I have an idea!" Brock's eyes lit up.

" NO. Her speed is incredible, and her Pokémon are just as fast! She's a better battler than me! Her tactics are amazing, her Pokemon's speeds are unbeatable and her Z moves are the most powerful I've ever seen! She beat my Noivern, Pikachu AND Charizard in three moves!!! THREE!!!!!" He ranted.

" That's partly why you like her right?" Brock whispered. Ash nearly slapped Brock across his face.

" Brock...fine. I like her, but I don't think she likes me back." Ash said, dejected.

" She does." Brock said.

" What do you mean?" Ash asked

" She blushes around you, she told me that she wanted to be better than you to impress you, and in between classes she gives you a kiss!! How could that not show?!" Brock listed. " Even **I** noticed!! And I'm half dense as a rock!"

" Really?" Ash asked, before gaining his energy back. " Oh Yeah!! I'm gonna show the class who's boss!"

After class...

" Correction: **SHE** showed the class who's boss..." Ash sighed, dejected.

(Flashback)

" Ash, will everyone look down on me just because I'm a girl?!" Serena fretted.

" If they do, I'll make Pokeblocks outta them!" Ash confidently responded.

" Thanks... I'll try to go easy on you!" She said, full of more energy than an energy ball.

" The battle between Serena Yvonne Gabenna from Vaniville town and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town will now commence!" Brock announced.

" Alright, Talonflame, come on out!" Ash called.

" Alright Sylveon, take the stage!" Serena released the pink eeveelution.

" Brave Bird!" Ash commanded.

" Sylveon, use swift, then grab it with your ribbons and use fairy wind!"

Swift paralyzed the bird for a second, enough for Sylveon to grab onto its beak and use fairy wind. " Ok, Talonflame, use flame charge!"

" We're not done yet! Sylveon, release it and run with your feelers in front of you!" Sylveon obeyed, and Talonflame hit the ground, injuring its wings slightly. Without letting Ash give a command to Talonflame... " Ok, Sylveon, use Moonblast!"

" Eoonnn..." Sylveon released a ball of pure moon-bred energy at the injured Pokémon. " Talonflame, No!" Ash cried.

" You were right Ash, she is fast, and so is her Pokémon Sylveon." Brock whispered. " That's not her partner though..." Ash said.

" Really? Then who is?" Brock asked.

" Delphox."


	5. Chapter 5

" Serena?! Serena, wake up!" Ash shook the unconscious girl who lay sprawled on her bed.

" Brockkk!!!" Ash screamed for his former travelling companion. Brock looked up, and saw Ash dashing towards him. " Hi Ash, where's your bag? And Serena?"

" I can't wake her up!!!" Ash whined.

" Let's go!" Brock knew that Serena was an extremely early riser. She always woke up at 5 am sharp, and was never asleep at 7! So there HAD to be something wrong.

" High fever, unconscious, must be..." Brock mummured. " What is it?!" Ash nearly screamed.

" Neglection flu." Brock said gravely.

" What?" Ash was confused. He had heard of the common flu, but not 'Neglection' flu.

" She feels neglected, especially by those she loves." Brock explained. " It causes her to go into grieving without anyone noticing, and she falls sick. But no one neglects her, does anyone?"

" I don't think so." Ash densly replied. All his Pokemon facepalmed themselves. Brock was on the verge of slapping Ash. It was just, so obvious!!!

" Hey...Ash..." Everyone turned to see a bluenette at the door. " Miette...How many times have I told you not to come in here?! You can't just stomp in like that!" Ash protested.

" You sure I can't?" Miette looked pointedly at the door, which was wide open. " BROCK!!!!" Ash screamed at his tan skinned friend.

" Sorry, must be pretty blur today." Brock said sheepishly. Ash sighed. " Miette, just go to class now."

" Wake up Ash! It's Saturday! We have no school!" Miette nearly slapped him. Ash nearly facepalmed himself. How could he have been so stupid?! " Just go away!!" Brock shouted at the bluenette. " You sure you want me to go, professor Brock?" Miette said flirtingly. She slammed the door shut and took off her shirt to reveal a tight blue bra, squeezing her huge E cup breasts into the tiny prison. Brock immediately fainted. Ash rolled his eyes and took off her bra. " Oooh... goody!!!" Miette squealed. He finally wanted to bang?! Just then, Ash pinched her nipples hard with a clothes peg, and left her alone. Miette moaned in pain as Ash tended to Serena. He placed wet cloths frozen by her Glaceon onto her burning forehead while trying to settle Miette. After fingering her pussy, sticking a vibrator in, and even licking it, Ash couldn't take it. He pushed a naked Miette into the hallway, where she was eyed by many boys who immediately stuck their fingers into her pussy and mouth after asking for her permission. Ash had even placed a video cam on Miette so that Serena could see her rival get screwed by boys she didn't even know, and maybe that would wake her up for a while.

Ash saw everything. Miette got a penis stuck into her virgin pussy, and got herself licked all over. " A-Ash..." Serena finally woke up after a while. " Is that... Miette?!"

Serena demanded an explanation as Ash changed her frozen towel for her. " Sigh...Brock left the door open...I was taking care of you...She came in...wanted to have sex...I wanted to take care of YOU... Did a few things to her... Left her in the corridor... Attached a camera... Left other boys to have sex with her... playing it on TV screen...you woke up... now you're asking me what she's doing there." Ash tried to explain while making rice porridge for her. " COUGH!!! Thanks Ash, you always make me feel better..." Serena tried to sit up, but collapsed back onto the bed.

" Glaceon, can you helpe change Serena into something more comfortable please, and change her towel for her..." Ash turned away from the honey blonde and continued working at the stove. Clearly distressed, Ash placed a slab of Chicken meat onto the kitchen table and Hawlucha and Pikachu chopped it up inti bite-sized pieces.

" Glaceon!" Glaceon allowed Ash to turn around to feed Serena since she was finished changing. Serena changed the channel weakly to the next possible channel, Hoenn Times.

" And today's news... Wait! Breaking news! Kalos Champion Ash Ketchup and Serena Lyvone have been spotted in disguises near Hoenn performers academy!" Serena spit out her porridge at the mention of their pseudonyms. Ash and the Pokémon nearly fainted. " Ok, and the information source, Ms. Miette, of the Pokemon Performers Academy! " The reporter was right outside their doors! " My friends Ash and Serena are in this room!" They heard Miette say from the outside. Ash dropped the bowl with Braixen and hurried to lock the door. " Oh Aaaasssshhhhhh... and...Serena..." Miette pounded on their door. Serena put on her unseen Alolan outfit, and Ash wore his Kanto outfit that almost no one in Hoenn had seen. Ash beckoned all the Pokémon to hide in their Pokeballs. All of them obediently returned. Ash ran to the door and opened it, along with his fake glasses and Kanto cap. Serena, also weaeing fake glasses, pretended that she was sick in bed, lying with a rattata( who was super friendly and agreed to act for a while.).

" Um...Hi? Have you seen Ash and Serena in a while?" Miette asked rudely.

" Nope! My name is Tom Ato! And my friend Anne Chovie! And her partner, a rattata named Ceaser Salad!" " Anne" and "Ceaser" looked up from the bed and waved at them like true nerds.

" Um...Fake stories don't go ont the front page of the news you know?!" The reporter shouted at Miette. " But...I swear... T-they were there!!" Miette ran towards the reporter. Ash hurriedly locked the door and let out a sigh of relief.

" Tom Ato? Anne chovie?! Ceaser Salad?!" Serena exclaimed. " What kind of names are those?!"

" Misty, Brock and I used them as Pseudonyms during one of our adventures." Ash explained.

" I'm so glad you knew what to do... Thank you so much!!" Serena hugged Ash lightly. " I'm awesome aren't I?" Ash stuck his nose into the air. Serena rolled her eyes and gave him a friendly shove.

Ash picked up the bowl of porridge and continued feeding Serena. It was gonna be a long recovery process, but Serena was strong... Wasn't she?


	6. Chapter 6

" Ok, but remember to come up with a few new combinations. After all, you have plenty of time!" Palermo walked away from the dorm room, winking.

When Palermo was gone, Serena sighed. " She thinks I'm ( COUGH!!!! COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!!!) free?! ( COUGH, COUGH, HACK, COUGH!!)"

" On the bright side, you're getting better aren't you?" Brock called from the other side of the room, where he had performed a small check up.

" It's because of Ash~" Brock singsonged. Serena slapped him across his face. " Owww..." Brock whined. " Ash isn't performing well in class. Always daydreaming, not paying attention to the demonstrations that he himself is conducting. He even managed to make Pikachu faint in one move! Maybe because he's paying too much attention to you..." He received...another Serena slap. " Owww..." he rubbed his cheek.

" But it might..." He got yet another slap. " Can you stop that?!" He complained. Serena rolled her eyes and focused on her homework that Palermo had given her...coming up with new combinations.

" Can I come in?" Brock's eyes nearly popped out when he recognised the voice. " DAWN!!!"

Dawn stepped in nervously. " Hi, I'm looking for my future boyfriend Ash Ketchum, do you know where he is?" She asked Serena.

Serena gritted her teeth and shouted

" Back off bitch!" before flopping down on her bed. " Um, hi. Are you feeling ok? Why'd you call me a bitch? Wh do you want me to back off?" Dawn felt Serena's forehead, then quickly drew back. " Wow, that's hot... Brock!!! I haven't seen you in a long time!!" She gave Brock a quick hug then turned back to Serena.

Dawn put Piplup on Serena's bed, then ran to the kitchen. She had picked up a lot of cooking skills in her travels in Johto, and got to work cooking hot Chicken Noodle Soup for Serena. When she finally came out, Brock was replacing yet another frozen towel on Serena's forehead, which melted in about 10 seconds. Dawn sat down on the bed and spoon fed Serena, who couldn't even sit up for more than 5 seconds.

" Ash has really been caring for her quite well, she's getting better. After school, he always comes here and skips supplementary class( with permission of course ) so that he can take care of her. He really cares about her!" Brock rambled on and on. Dawn's cheeks bloated up with envy.

Just then, Ash came back. " Hey Serena, how are you doing? Oh, Hi Brock, Hi Dawn!"

" Told ya." Brock whispered to Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes at him. " Wow, Dawn made chicken noodle soup? Your cooking skills have improved!" he took the bowl from her and started feeding Serena. Dawn pouted secretly. Brock saw it, and pulled her out of the room. " You like Ash, and you know it. I find it unfair...Ash gets the girls easily, while I...you know what I mean. But we both can see easily that Ash and Serena love each other, even if Ash is too dense...and even if you don't like it."

" Wow, that was some deep stuff. But... I'm still gonna win his heart!" Dawn shouted determinedly. Brock facepalmed himself disapprovingly. " What's wrong? Afraid to admit your love for Serena?" Dawn taunted. Brock fumed with anger.

" Fine! Let's make a bet. If you manage to win the heart of Ash, I'll admit that I like Serena. But if you don't by the end of the week, I'm making them boyfriend and girlfriend!" Brock declared. " Fine with me!" Dawn shouted back.

Ash and Serena looked up at Brock and Dawn when they came in. " Hey guys... ( COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!!!) What're ( COUGH!) you guys up too?" Serena asked weakly. " Nothing." They glared at each other.

" Um...ok." Ash looked at them quizzically. " Serena, I've got to go do...you know...the meeting...with the...council..." Ash definitely didn't want to reveal that he was Champion.

" Got it..." Serena replied before falling onto the bed again. " Tell the council that I couldn't make it..." Serena's temperature went higher as he walked further.

Dawn had immediately figured out that they were Queen and Champion, even though they wore disguises everywhere. And she knew how to win Ash's heart. By force...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Hey guys, I'm trying to come up with a chapter to get the Amourshipping back on track with the romance, I think that this story is getting more and more about Pearlshipping, which I don't like much, so please review some ideas. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

" Hey Ash~" Dawn tugged his arm." Can I ask for a favour for a moment? Please..." Ash looked over to Serena who instantly nodded. Dawn rolled her eyes behind Serena's back. It was like Serena was in charge of him.

" So...what did you want..." Ash started, but Dawn clamped his mouth shut. " Listen to me Ash Ketchum. If you don't make ME your girlfriend..." Dawn held up her phone with a social media website.

" I'll post that you and Serena are Queen, and Champion... And that you live peasant lives cause you're broke. The entire Kalos will be shamed. And... everyone will think that... it's all your fault."

" How could you do that?!" Ash's shout was muffled by Dawn. " I can do whatever I want to do. And that's because I'm NOT ruled over by anyone."

" No date in a week, I'll post it~" Dawn waved her phone in front of Ash. Ash gritted his teeth in anger. How could his old friend set him up like that?!

" Ash, it's time for class..." Serena was well enough to get out of bed now, but still not to get out of the dorm room. Ash hugged her as she passed him his bag and Pokeballs, as well as his cap. Serena blushed, it wasn't like him to give anyone a hug, he was too dense. Serena sat down at the study desk and started working again.

" Ok, today, we'll be learning about mega evolution. Amanda, and...Dawn. Show us please." Brock shot an angry look at the bluenette as he said her name that he picked out from the ballot box. " Go! Slowbro!" Dawn called. " Slow~"

" I choose you! Altaria!" The brunette student threw out the dragon type's Pokeball. " Altar~ia~" The blue bird shouted its battle cry. " Excellent choice. Battle begin!" Brock commanded.

" Altaria, dragon pulse!" Amanda commanded to her battle thirsty Pokémon. " Then fairy wind!" Altaria gracefully unleashed a powerful ball of energy at the dumb looking

water/psychic type, followed by a glittery tornado of wind. " Critical hit!" Brock shouted.

" Slowbro! Beyond Evolution, Mega evolve!" Dawn touched a stone on her ankle with her other foot as Slowbro's stone started to glow with Mega energy. Suddenly, Slowbro started to glow, and so did Dawn. " Dawn?!" Amanda screamed in concern for her opponent.

" Don't I look good?" Dawn sounded as if she was mocking Amanda. The light cleared and suddenly, she was wearing a dress made of psychic energy, with straps made of water. She looked...almost beautifully evil. Ash drew back in terror. Dawn smiled at him flirtingly. " Watch this, Ash." She winked at him. She knew that he usually kept his eye on Serena when she battled.

" Slowbro, Psychic. And make it hit." She whispered into its ear. Slowbro, without warning, shot a beam at Altaria, squeezing it until it fainted. " Altaria?!" Amanda cried, tearing up.

" Pokémon don't deserve to be treated like that Dawn!" Ash shouted. Brock nodded his head. " Don't forget our bet. Brock. You're the one who made it. You better keep it. I'm winning."

" We'll see about that."

 **How's that for another amazing chapter? The bet btwn Brock and Dawn is just temporary. I know that I haven't been putting in a lot of 'school' or Amourshipping, but I'm finding a way to add it in.**


	8. Chapter 8

" Hey Serena!" Ash called out to her. " You feeling better?" Serena was all better, and held a stack of homework, even her Pokemon helping her wasn't enough. She didn't want to send out more than the five Pokémon beside her. " Yeah, but now I'm suffering from another sickness..."

" Do you need to go to the Pokémon Centre?! Or back to bed? Or..."

" I have the homework disease!!!" She moaned sarcastically.

" Oh..." Ash blushed. Having her sick was very stressful for him. He would sit by her side anytime he wasn't having school, taking care of her until dawn. He wouldn't care of himself properly when that happened.

" Hey, is there something wrong? I didn't mean to worry you..." Serena regretted playing that little joke on Ash. " Nah!! That was...funny." He tried to lie lamely.

Serena's gaze hardened. " Ash. I know when you're lying. I want the truth. Now." She demanded.

Other than Serena, he had something else in mind.

The day before...

" Brock, What's going on?!" Ash nearly screamed.

" Well..."

" Tell me!!!"

" Fine. Dawn..."

" What did she do?!"

" She...she made a bet with me."

" A bet?! Betting on what?!"

" If...you...and Serena...end up together...I won't have to tell Serena..."

" Tell her what?!"

" I... I like her."

" Y-YOU WHAT?!" Ash nearly yelled, blushing furiously.

" It's true. I like her. Who wouldn't? She's so beautiful, and so...nice. Dawn bet that if she made you fall in love with her, I'd have to tell Serena. But I can't! A, I'm still heartbroken over Ivy, and B, I know she's your perfect match!" Brock nearly burst out in tears.

" Woah. I'm sorry for yelling, but Serena has to know." Ash apologized.

" NO!! DON'T TELL HER!!"

" Don't worry, I won't tell her about you liking her, or whatnot."

" No, don't tell her any of this. If I know her, She's going to march right up to Dawn and slap her in the face!" Brock was biting his nails.

Regretfully, Ash nodded his head.

Back to the present...

" I- I had no idea..." Serena stammered. " But... he's right."

She planted a firm kiss onto Ash's mouth. Her tounge moved over into his mouth, inviting him to intrude her space. Her warm lips moved against Ash's. He was so surprised, he nearly ran away, but instead returned the kiss. Serena felt his lips press forcefully against hers, his tounge slowly touching hers. The Kalosian Kiss. The most a Kalosian girl could give to a boy. The most satisfying of all gestures of love, and dense Ash had received it.

" Serena..." Ash said, stunned when they broke off the kiss. Serena blushed shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. He suddenly embraced her in a warm hug, though not as " Love-demonstrating" as the Kalosian Kiss, it was still enouh for Serena.

" I - I like you, a lot Ash! I've admired you since we first met, when you came back, I knew that it was fated. I-I love you..." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and was about to run away when he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her close until she was just below his face. He suddenly move towards Serena and gave her a kiss on her lips. " I love you too..." He admitted.

" I know." Serena put her arms around his neck.

" You did? How?" Ash asked, half embarrassed, half glad.

" Bonnie, Brock, Alain, Shauna, Tierno, Kiawe, Gary... they all knew." She revealed.

" So I ask you this Serena. Will you... become my girlfriend?" Ash pulled out a necklace with a Princess key replica around it.

Serena cried tears of joy. " Definitely!!" She hugged Ash tight, covering him with kisses as he fastened it around her neck.

"You look amazing." Ash complimented.He pinched her shoulders teasingly. Serena winced a bit. She put her hands over her shoulder as she reached for his head and pulled it onto her shoulder. Turning around, she kissed him firmly on the lips.

From a metre away, Dawn was stomping the ground angrily. Brock came from behind and pinched her shoulder.

" BROCK!!!!" She shouted, annoyed.

" And now, I'll get my prize. Meet me in my room, 8pm tonight!" He called as he stalked off down the halls.

Dawn gritted her teeth, than remembered something. " I got this story to publish." She grinned evily as she started typing at her phone.

 **And...that was THE chapter of Kalos Performers academy. For those PearlShippers, or Dawn fans, sorry for making Dawn an evil character. There are only three Pokegirls I don't like:**

 **1\. Dawn**

 **2\. Misty**

 **3\. Lillie**

 **No offense to shippers of these three Pokegirls, but they're the major theives of Ash's heart, so NO. I know how it feels when your favourite Pokegirls are getting dissed, so I totally understand. Unfortunately for you guys, Amourshipping is cannon, I love it and full stop. Not bribing me. YOU CANNOT BRIBE SOMEONE OUT OF THEIR FAVOURITE SHIPPINGS. So, anyway, that's it for this chapter. As usual, reviews are appreciated, and thank you to the readers who favourited my most popular fanfiction. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

" All Pokémon Academy students, please report to the auditorium in ten minutes for a special performance by our own Kalos Queen,

Serena Lyvone!( her pseudonym.)"

" Boy, I can't wait to see Serena perform..." Brock whispered into Serena's ear.

" She's amazing, so graceful... so beautiful...So...attractive..." Ash was pratically brainwashed on seeing his girlfriend in a 2 piece performance outfit. Her top part swung from her neck and a ribbon went around her waist, securing it. Her second piece hugged her bottom and a skirt swung from it, adorned with fake flowers.

" Hey Ash!" She called out to him, smiling widely. His heart banged against his chest, nearly crushing it in two.She was all set already?! He planned on having a battle 5 minutes before the performance started, but now it looked like he'd be way too distracted to even command.

" Serena?" Palermo called out before turning back into the room she had previously emerged from.

Serena turned her back to Ash before turning around again. She planted a small kiss on his nose before running away. " Let's do this." She smiled determinedly.

" Alright!" Ash smiled at the beautifully dressed performer as he made his way to the new auditorium of Pokémon performing arts, ten minutes early.

" Sylveon, use attract! Delphox , Fire blast!" She commanded, spinning in a circle and lifting her arm into the air.

The hearts of attract came into contact with the flames and burst the fire into a heart shape. Serena's signature start, with a little twist from the Flamethrower and Swift combo.

" Pangoro, Stone edge! Sylveon, Fairy Wind! Delphox, Mystical Fire!" The ice-like stones that emerged from tje ground were lifted into the air, before bursting into fireworks of sparkles, raining on the crowd of students.

Everyone gasped in delight. " Now, Delphox, psychic! Sylveon, Fairy wind!"

Delphox lifted Sylveon into the air and floated her around the auditorium. Sylveons fairy wind skimmed across the faces of the audience, collectimg all the sparkles.

" Pangoro! Use Teleport!" Serena waved her hand around her as Pangoro carried her and teleported her to the middle of the auditorium, next to Ash. She gave him a peck on the lips and was carried up into the air with the fairy wind current and twirled around with the sparkles in perfect sync with her Pokémon.

"Delphox, use fire blast, and aim for the bottom of my feet! Sylveon, use swift! Pangoro, psychic!" A star shaped fire blast went right underneath Serena, making it look like she was riding a flaming hoverboard. Pangoro's Psychic ensured that she didn't get burnt, as she rode around the auditorium on the fire.

The hoverboard eventually stopped at the stage and as Serena stepped off, burst into fire flowers.

" Finished!" Serena exclaimed.

The crowd went crazy. " Go Serena!!!" Ash and Brock shouted. Suddenly, everyone's phones rang. Ash and Brock looked down at their black Pokephones to see the latest school news. To their horror, The headline was:' Serena Lyvonne actually Serena Yvonne Gabenna of our school?! Rumours say that Ash Ketchup of our school is also Ash Katchum from Pallet Town, Kanto and the Kalos Champion!!!'


	10. Chapter 10

" Dawn! You did this!" Ash stormed into her room. " Well, aren't you smart?" Dawn lay on her bed, playing with her bra cups. " You should have kept quiet!!!" Ash looked ready to attack, but Serena pulled him back. Ash wriggled, trying to escape her firm grasp, but failed. " Arceus christ, Serena! When did you get so buff?!" Ash whined.

Serena rolled her eyes and walked up to the bluenette. " You think this is funny?!" She shoved her phone with the revealing article into Dawn's smug face.

" Yeah... Or I wouldn't post it! Duh..." Dawn looked up from her playtime fun as though they were stupid. " Grrr... Go! Delphox! Pangoro! Togekiss!" Serena sent out three of her power packed Pokémon. " Delphox! Fire Pledge! Togekiss! Air slash! Pangoro! Arm thrust!" She called out, loosening her grip on Ash.

Ash wrigled out of her grasp gently and threw a Pokeball. " Go! Greninga, I choose you!"

" Grenin~"

" Use your tounge to wrap Dawn!" he called.

" Oh no you don't! Go! Empoleon! Use Bubble beam!" Dawn threw a Pokeball into the air.The former Piplup threw pillars of damage-dealing bubbles at them, injuring Greninja's tounge. " Del~" Delphox growled.

" Overheat!" Serena pressed her palm against the ground, signalling for Delphox to use it with more power.

" Delphox!!!!!!!!" It cried. It first used fire pledge, countering the Bubbles. Then, using overheat, it heated the water to a scalding hot temperature and made the water evaporate into thin air.

" Woah... you're no joke, huh Kalos Queen?" Dawn mocked. " Go! Slowbro! Use psychic!"

" Well, I found a way to counter! Pangoro! Psychic!" Pangoro lifted Slowbro up and slammed him down, preventing the move from being executed.

" Grrr... Use Steel wing!" Dawn shouted to Empoleon. " That's it!!" Serena growled angrily and impatiently. " Delphox! Flamethrower! Pangoro! Stone edge! Togekiss! Air slash!" she yelled.

" Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!" Ash punched the ground. " Pikachu... USE THUNDERBOLT!!!!!" He screamed in frustration.

Dawn was hit hard by all of the attacks, but the thunderbolt was something else altogether. She was shocked to her bones. Literally. When the electricity had passed, she sat sprawled on the ground, clearly paralyzed and her ego was obviously dented. Real bad.

" Greninja! Use your tounge to wrap Dawn!" Ash commanded. Dawn struggled in its grasp but it held on tight. Eventually Dawn lost the rest of her energy and collapsed to the ground. Empoleon and Slowbro lay sprawled on the ground.

" I had so much trust in you, Dawn. When we were travelling, I thought you were a great friend. A great partner. My soulmate. Looks like I was wrong. I can't believe I had feelings for you." Ash turned to a bedside table to see her phone. He picked it up and tapped the delete button.

Commanding Greninja to let Dawn go, Ash smashed the phone and photograph of him and Dawn, together with Brock oonto the solid ground and stormed out the door. Serena recalled her Pokémon and ran out the door after her boyfriend, followed by Brock, who glared at her intensely before running out and slamming the door shut.

Meanwhile, the whole school was Bug Buzzing about the two students who were apparently Kalos celebrities.

" Serena! Are you dating Ash?"

" Ash! What's your technique for the next Kalos League?"

" Serena! Do you have baking classes for 10 year olds?"

" Serena..."

" Ash..."

Both Kalos Queen and Champion were overwhelmed by the amount of paparazzi at their door, as well as multiple students. By the time they had managed to shoo every intruder away, Serena had collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion.

" That Dawn! If she hadn't revealed everything, this wouldn't have happened!" She moaned.

" Ugh... But what can we do now? No matter what we tell anyone else, they'll know us! This has got to stop! And if I have to... I'll... I'll...

" You'll what Ash?" Serena muttered quietly.

lHe let out a deep sigh. " I'll quit my title of Kalos Champion." he mustered as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

" NO." Serena shouted, a cold expression sticking itself on. Ash looked at her in surprise. " No?"

" Never." She stood up with a determined look. " We all worked hard to achieve our dreams and you're not giving it up just like that. Not on my watch. Let's just deal with it."

As the night progressed, Ash sat on the bench next to the campus battlefield and thought back... his dreams when he first set out, dating Misty for a while before breaking up, his Kalos win, the recent Dawn drama, his many friends and rivals, Serena... Somehow thinking of Serena made him flustered. She was always the one caring for him, and he was always the reckless one.

" Ash? What are you doing here?" Serena had just come out to practice her performance when she saw Ash on the bench. Smiling emphatically at him, she pulled out a bar of Miltank chocolate from her night vest. Her night outfit consisted of the blue ribbon Ash gave to her tied to a tight white blouse, and a denim vest right over. She sported denim shorts that moved easily with her every movement.

" Thanks..." Ash mummured. " Serena?" he whispered.

" Yeah?" Serena looked at him expectantly. " You've been taking care of me for the longest time now. I love you a lot, and I hope you will keep bearing with me." He blushed but tried to hide it as he smiled kindly.

" Thanks Ash!" Serena smiled joyfully.

" That helps. BTW, I need to borrow your fighting, fairy and fire type Z crystals... if you don't mind..."

" Sure! No problem!" Ash tossed her three mini Z crystals. She fastened her fairy type one into the Z ring and stuffed the other two into her vest pocket.

" Let's go! Delphox! Sylveon! Pangoro!" She threw her three most experienced performer Pokémon's balls into the air and stepped onto the battlefield.

" Alright! Let's do this! Delphox! Use Fire Blast! Pangoro! Use Dark Pulse! Sylveon! Jump high and use light screen in between the two attacks!"

Just when the two attacks were about to collide, Sylveon jumped up and created a transparent screen that reflected the attacks back to the Pokémon that used them. " Now! Delphox! Flamethrower! Pangoro! Arm thrust!"

Delphox's Flamethrower collided with its previous Fire Blast and burst into sparkles. Pangoro's arm thrust split the dark pulse which shot back at the Fire sparkles, creating a barely visible hole that Sylveon jumped elegantly through, spinning as it jumped.

" Pangoro! Stone edge!" Serena commanded with a flick of her fingers. Sylveon happily jumped up onto the stones and used fairy wind. Delphox, Pangoro and Serena let the wind carry them onto the stones, with Sylveon carefully contolling it. " Now! Sylveon!" Serena flashed the fairy Z crystal and jumped into the air, flipping while using the Fairy type Z move. " Concentrate your energy into storing the move, then use it when I finish with Pangoro." Serena whispered to Sylveon.

Doing the same for Delphox, she eventually got to the fighting type move for Pangoro. " Fire!" she yelled, standing behind Delphox. All three fired their moves at once, letting them create a colossal " sparkle" terrain. " Pangoro! Earthquake!" She smiled widely as she shouted. The sparkles flew in all directions, showering Serena, her Pokémon and the surrounding in glitter.

" Finished!" she struck an amazing pose.

Ash, who was covered in glitter, clapped wildly while sneezing even more wildly. Pikachu danced around in the sparkles that had formed on the ground.

" Sylveon..." whined the exhausted Pokémon.

" Ok, That's it for today... Let's get some rest!" Serena declared. Her Pokémon rushed into the dorm room and leaped into their custom made beds.

" That was great Serena!" Ash smiled.

" Uh... uh... thanks Ash." She stammered. " We... should get some... sleep. We have c-class tomorrow."


End file.
